1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a web camera, and in particular to a web camera that is applicable in image-taking for networks and computers and features image compression and conversion to enhance transmission speed thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Web cameras or computer cameras are readily available and are widely applied in for example video communication, network video conference or video monitoring. In the conventional web cameras, image data are transmitted through a USB interface to for example a computer directly for instantaneous displaying. However, the transmission speed of the USB interface is much slower than frame rate of the web camera taking image. This causes delay and thus asynchronization of the image data in playing back, storage, and other applications when image data are transmitted to the computer, which in turn induces burring of picture shown on the computer display.